1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a security lock mechanism for locking first and second structures to one another.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search in class 292, subclasses 92, 48, 216, 201, and Digests 3, 31, 23, class 70, subclasses 92, 238, 279, 465 and Digests 63 and 65 produced the following patents which may be relevant to the present invention: Lauer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,723; Koch et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,961; Connor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,198; Leslie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,545; Kwasiborski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,742, Bonnaud, U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,308; Caporicci, U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,193; Slovensky, U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,747; Kaveney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,205; and Dumbser et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,227. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
The inventor is aware of prior armored vehicles used for the delivery of large sums of money to and from banks and the like that include security lock mechanisms for the delivery door of the vehicle, the security lock mechanism having a key operated lock means for use by a delivery person delivering money to or from the vehicle and a remote controlled lock means operated by the driver of the vehicle whereby the actions of two different persons are required to gain access through the delivery door. One problem with such security lock mechanisms is the possibility of leaving either the key operated lock means or the remote control lock means open, whereby one person can then open the delivery door.